In the related art, some rechargeable vacuum cleaners are equipped with charging stands. When a charger is plugged into a socket, the vacuum cleaner may be charged. After charging is complete, the charger needs to be unplugged from the socket and then is put aside randomly. However, when the charger is placed randomly, a power cord is in a mess, which is inconvenient for storage.